


Expression

by pxlyhymnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Model Hermione Granger, Model Tom Riddle, Photographer Harry, Rough Sex, Tomione Smut Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlyhymnia/pseuds/pxlyhymnia
Summary: Hermione had never been very good at saying no to Harry. Which is why, when he asked her to be a model in his photography project, she agreed.She soon came to regret this decision when she came through the door of the university’s photography studio and walked smack into Tom Riddle.Model/Photographer AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 34
Kudos: 221
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2020





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TomioneSmutFest20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20) collection. 



Hermione had never been very good at saying no to Harry. Which is why, when he asked her to be a model in his photography project, she agreed.

She soon came to regret this decision when, late on a Tuesday evening, she came through the door of the university’s photography studio and walked smack into Tom Riddle. 

She had know known him for a few years now, as he was Harry’s step brother, and his rudeness towards her had always rubbed her the wrong way. He had hated her since high school and it seemed like he went out of his way to disagree with her very existence.

A scowl marred his face, as he looked down at her with an icy glare.

“Watch where you’re going, Granger,” he sneered.

“Don’t loiter around doorways if you don’t want to get hit then, Riddle.”

She stepped around him and stormed over to Harry, who was fiddling with one of his cameras in the middle of the room, trying to put in a new memory card.

“What’s he doing here?,” she demanded.

Startled, Harry jerked his head up to look at her angry face. His expression became sheepish and he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head.

“Well...uh...Ron wasn’t able to make it today and Tom agreed to stand in for him last minute,” he explained to her, hoping she would still agree to help him with his project.

She huffed in annoyance but hugged him in lieu of a greeting anyway. Harry never did understand why they didn’t like each other. They were so similar in many ways, so he always tried to find some way of getting them to be civil with each other.

Hermione let her eyes wander around the studio and saw that the setup for the photos was just a black screen with a large, circular lamp in front of it.

The photos would be taken in the dark, so their bodies would be visible but their faces would be obscured by the lack of light. Since the concept for Harry’s project was the expressing emotion through body language, she thought that it was a good idea that there would be no discernible facial expressions.

She looked back over to Harry, who had gone to get a plastic bag from on top of one of the cabinets at the side of the room.

“Ok, where should I get changed?,” asked Hermione.

Harry walked back over and handed her the plastic bag that had her clothes in.

“Just go down that hallway. At the end there’s a changing room where you can put these on.”

She took the bag and went down the corridor. The changing room was small, with only a sink, a bench, a mirror and some coat racks. After putting the clothes on, she went to look in the mirror. Harry has asked her to wear a sports bra and a tight pair of shorts, so that the clothes wouldn’t distract too much from the point of the photos.

Despite her desire to help her friend, Hermione was decidedly not looking forward to being in close contact with Riddle. His obnoxious smirk and surly disposition always managed to rile her whenever he was around. He was truly the most disagreeable man she had ever met.

With those thoughts in mind, she made her way back into the studio, hoping to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

All of the overhead lights had been turned off, meaning that the freestanding spotlight was the only source of light in the room. Harry and Tom were stood by the camera when she walked over to them. Tom was only wearing a pair of close fitting sweatpants, leaving his chest bare. In spite of her general dislike of him, Hermione could admit to herself that Tom Riddle was fucking fit.

He was very tall, with lightly chiseled abs and strong arms. Though not overly muscular, he looked powerful. The shadows cast by the lamp only accentuated the sharpness of his facial features, making his cheekbones look more defined than usual. Looking back up to his face, she could see that he had noticed her looking at him, as he was smirking at her. He stared at her and she stared back, determined not to be the one to look away first.

“Shall we get started then”, said Harry, breaking the tension that had begun to build between the two of them.

They both nodded and moved over to stand in front of the big lamp, making their silhouettes appear on the opposite wall. Harry was stood waiting with his camera, to direct them on how to stand for each picture.

They went through all the different emotions that Harry was trying to create through body language alone, each one more awkward than the last.

Happiness.

Sadness.

Nervousness.

Amusement.

Expressing anger felt a lot more natural, as the two were always arguing over something. It was all they ever seemed to do, really.

The most difficult of the emotions that they had to convey was, without a doubt, love. Harry has left that one for last, as he knew it would cause the most problems. The pair of them found it surreal to show love for each other, when there was absolutely no love lost between the pair of them. 

For this emotion, Harry had asked them to get very close. He had Hermione wrap her arms around his neck, Tom put his hands on her hips and for them to lean into the other. Tom could feel her breasts pressed tightly to his bare chest and her hair tickled his chin. This was definitely too close for comfort.

He was getting bored and wanted to deflect the awkward tension between them, so he decided he would get her into an argument.

“How does your little boyfriend feel about his woman being all over another man, huh Granger?”

He knew that the relationship between Harry and Hermione was completely platonic, but he really wanted to get a rise out of her. He thought it was funny how easy she was to rile up and it didn’t hurt that she looked hot when she was mad.

“What utter shite are you going on about now, Riddle”, she asked exasperatedly.

“I’m just wondering if my little step brother gets off on watching you with other men. I mean, why else would he have had you dress up like that and get you to rub your tits up against me?”

He knew he was being rude but that was sure to get her mad with him; her weakness always was her friends.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Harry isn’t my boyfriend, you insufferable twat.”

She glared at him, hoping that, if she did it long enough, he’d somehow disappear.

“That may be so, but you didn’t deny that you’re pressing your tits up against me, did you?”

He laughed at how irate she was getting over this. Shaw was so small and non threatening, so he always thought she resembled an angry kitten when she was mad at him.

“Oh, piss off!”, she whisper yelled at him.

He just laughed.

Harry had finished taking all the photos he needed and put his camera down. As soon as they were done, Hermione jerker away from him and walked to the other side of the room in a huff to turn the overhead lights back on. Tom went after her, determined to continue irritating her. 

“Why are you getting so angry?,” he asked her, when he reached her, “We both know that you want me.”

She whirled round, eyes narrowed, her finger pointed at him and shouted, “Fuck off, you egotistical prat. I want nothing to do with you!”

“What’s the matter, Granger? Is he not fucking you right? Is that why you were throwing yourself at me?,” he asked in a low voice.

“I did no such thing, Riddle, you arrogant little-“

“Hey! You two! I’m going to go and put my stuff in the car, so if you two could stop arguing and move out of the doorway, that would be great,” Harry interjected.

They both moved over, as Harry came past them and went through the door with his camera and it’s stand.

“It might take a few trips to take it all down, so just get changed and i’ll drive you home,” he said, walking down the hallway and round the corner. When he disappeared, Hermione turned back round to Tom, looking furious.

“As if I could ever actually want you Riddle. You’re a horrible person and I don’t ever want to speak to you again!”

With a final angry glare, she stalked off down the corridor to the changing room. A hand clamped around her wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks and spinning her round to see the source of her intense frustration. 

“You think you’re so much better than me, don’t you, Granger? Self-righteous little bitch.”

“Whatever, Riddle. You’re just an arrogant bastard that has no regard for other people. You disgust me!”

“Oh, don’t try and act all high and mighty with me.”

“Fuck you, Riddle.”

“Fuck me, hm? You’d like that wouldn’t you? Just admit it Granger.”

He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her head back, putting her neck on display. His teeth grazed along it, from her collarbone to her jawline, nipping the skin between his teeth a little along the way. She gave a little, breathy moan when he pressed his lips to the spot between her jaw and her neck and bit down. She raised her hands to shove him off but ended up just resting them on his pectorals.

“Shut up”, she shakily exhaled.

He chuckled darkly and pulled her hair tighter. She whimpered at the pain shooting through her scalp and arched into him a little. His arms were a cage, trapping her against the wall as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers. 

“Riddle, if you don’t get off of me right now, I swear i’m going to-“

Crushing his lips to hers, he cut off the rest of the threat she was making. She knew that if she gave in, he would likely lord this over her later on, but right now, she didn’t care. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed by his body pinning her to the wall and his lips on hers. 

His hands moved from the wall to her waist, as he pulled her further into him. Their kiss was violent. More teeth and tongue than anything else but the intensity of it was turning her on, probably more than any kiss she’d had before. She could feel herself getting wet, as he grabbed a hold on her wrists and pinned them over her head. She should have known that a man like Tom Riddle would be as controlling in this as he was in all things.

Tom eventually won their little battle for dominance and bit down on her lower lip, causing her to gasp. He released her arms and started to pull up her bra. She left her arms above her head, as he pulled her sports bra off of her and threw it somewhere on the floor. 

Her naked breasts now bared to him, he mouthed his way towards her hardened nipples, leaving bites and open mouthed kisses on the way. He latched onto the left one and bit down, while flicking his tongue around it, causing her to tangle her hands in his hair and throw her head back in pleasure. Her nipples had always been sensitive, so the rough treatment only served to turn her on more.

She was becoming more and more needy as this went on, so she made a grab for his sweatpants. Unfortunately for her, Tom caught her wrists and slammed them above her head once again, before she could get ahold of them.

“Tom!”, she cried out, angry to have been denied.

He stared down at her in amusement and saw that she was looking rather worked up. Her hair was a mess, her chest heaving and he could see the lust in her eyes. He had her right where he wanted her and he smiled in victory.

“I thought you said you didn’t want me”, he taunted her.

She groaned in frustration, “Just fuck me already!”

“Ask nicely”, he demanded, giving her a swat on the thigh.

“Fuck me, please.”

“Well it’s nice to know that you have some manners. But no, I think you can do better than that.”

She whined at his denial.

“Beg me.”

He looked down at her with a vicious smirk, as if he’d won something. In a way, she supposed he had.

“Please, Tom. I really just need you to fuck me... I just... please. Need to feel you in me... need it, please,” she moaned desperately.

With a swift movement, her shorts and panties were dragged down her legs and she kicked them off. Her arms curled around his neck and she pressed her face into his shirtless chest, as he finally gave her the stimulation that she craved.

He ran a finger along her slit, gathering her some of her arousal, then circling it around her clit. She shuddered from the pleasure that he was giving her. Feeling the pressure building up, she clung to him tightly. Her breathing became more laboured and she moaned in his ear, as she started to buck her hips a bit. He kept circling his finger in just the way that she liked and she could feel the beginning of her orgasm, when he pulled away. Looking down at her, he could see her eyes beseeching him to give her the release that she urgently needed.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to give herself to him completely. He wanted to own her.

Tom had a unique ability to destroy Hermione’s pride rather quickly and she knew that she wouldn’t get the release she longed for until she acquiesced to his demands. She was willing to do what he wanted; it didn’t hurt that, for all her protestation, she wanted to give in to him.

“I’m yours, Tom. Only yours.”

His eyes lit up in glee, as he finally got what he wanted. Since she had done that for him, he supposed it was only fair that he gave her what she wanted too. He sank two fingers into her tight pussy and used his thumb to rub her clit, making her moan at the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through her body. He lavished her tits with attention, which only added to the arousal coursing through her veins. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak, as Tom continued to manipulate her sodden cunt. Chasing her orgasm, she started to fuck herself on his fingers, grinding down and rotating her hips. He added another finger and she cried out at the stretch. The wet squelches her pussy was making making it clear that she was incredibly turned on right now. He played her body expertly and if he kept going she was going to come apart all over his hand. Her breathing sped up and became ragged, broken moans interspersed between the gasps for air.

“Fuck...please,” she struggled to get out, overcome by what he was doing to her.

Tom could feel her pussy starting to spasm around his fingers as he rubbed against her g spot. He knew that she was going to cum soon, so kissed his way up her neck and spoke right next to her ear.

“Cum for me, Hermione. Do it now.”

At his words, she started to clench her inner muscles hard and her whole body started to seize up, as her orgasm washed over her. Lost to her pleasure, she started rambling nonsensically; a combination of his name, pleas for more and thanking him for letting her cum.

As she came back down from her orgasm, Tom pulled his fingers out of her drenched core and sucked her juices off of them. Hermione, still dazed, watched with awe as he cleaned himself off. She looked down at him and could see a clear outline of Tom’s sizeable dick through his sweatpants. Trailing her fingertip along the length of it, Tom hissed and stilled her hand. He dragged her over to the bench and pulled down his sweatpants, to reveal the thickest cock Hermione had ever seen. It was long and an angry red colour, the tip leaking precum. The sight of it was slightly intimidating, as none of her other lovers before him had been this big.

Tom sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap, meaning she was sat almost on top of his dick. Her ordered her to ride him, so she obeyed him and gripped him at the base, lifted her hips up and impaled herself on his length. She started to lift herself up and drop back down over his cock, fucking herself on him enthusiastically, while she held on to his shoulders. Tom rested his hands on her hips to help guide her movements and occasionally squeeze her ass.

Quickly, she began to tire in that position, so she changed tactics and started to gyrate her hips, while clenching down around him. He groaned and brought his hand down against one of her ass cheeks, the slap of his palm on her skin loud in the small room. She snaked her arms around the back of his head and and grabbed a fistful of his dark hair, jerking his head back. Shocked at the sudden jolt of pain, Tom spanked her again, but harder, in retaliation. She cried out in pain and Tom smirked at her in victory. 

The rhythmic squeezing of her cunt was getting Tom dangerously close to the edge, so he pulled her off his dick and bent her over on the bench. She whined at the loss because she felt empty and unsatisfied without him in her. She rested her upper body on the bench, spread her legs wider and wiggled her ass, hoping that Tom would carry on fucking her. He didn’t keep her waiting long, as he came up behind her and rubbed his cock over her clit a few times, then moved it back to her dripping slit, catching the head on her entrance. He pushed back into her tight heat and they both moaned at the feeling of her wrapped around his cock again. 

Hermione could feel her second orgasm approaching quickly, as she pushed back to meet each thrust. Her hips started to move of their own accord and Tom continued to pound into her relentlessly, showing her no mercy. Her pussy was squeezing Tom’s dick hard and fluttering, bringing him even closer to his own orgasm. He rammed into her even harder, making her sob with need. 

One of Tom’s hands moved from her hips to wrap itself around her neck, choking her as he pulled her back to his chest. Pulled back against him, her movement was restricted considerably, so the only thing she could do was stay there and let him fuck her however he wanted. His other arm came up to her breasts and played with her nipples, twisting and tweaking them. She was nearly there now, she just needed something to push her over the edge. That happened when the hand that was kneading her breasts moved down to rub her clit with urgency.

With her back arched and his hand cutting off the blood flow to her head, the tension shattered and she came with a scream. He removed his hand when she came, allowing the blood to rush to her head, making her drunk on the power of her orgasm. He fucked her through it, his own movements becoming more erratic, as his orgasm came crashing over him. He gave a few more thrusts as he came inside of her, then pulled out. When he did, his cum leaked out of her freshly fucked pussy and ran down her leg.

Boneless, Hermione collapsed onto the bench and rolled over onto her back. From where she was laid, she could see Tom leaning backwards against the middle partition, eyes closed in bliss. He opened his eyes and glanced over at her, laughing at how fucked out she looked. 

After a couple of minutes, when they had come back to themselves properly, Hermione turned to look at Tom. His hair was mussed and his chest glistened with sweat but he was still incredibly handsome, despite his ruffled state. It was unfair how he was always so unaffected by everything.

“I still hate you, Riddle,” she told him with no real fire behind her words.

“You too, Granger,” he replied.

They sat in silence, neither one of them making a move to leave. That was probably the longest they had ever been near each other without getting into an argument. The peace was soon broken, however, when a noise came from down the corridor.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the changing room door, so they both jumped up quickly to start pulling their clothes back on. Too soon, the door opened and Harry came through.

“Hey Tom, are you nearly done because...”

He looked at the two of them blankly for a moment, clearly able to see that they were both only half dressed and looked like they’d just fucked. Their hair was messy, they were sweaty and Hermione had hickeys all up her neck. 

“Right then. I’ll just...go away now.”

Harry walked off and she looked over at Tom, who was amused at how uncomfortable Harry was.

“This is never happening again, Riddle”, she told him, while putting her bra back on.

He leaned back against the wall, with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“That’s what you say every time, Granger.”


End file.
